The Lost Prince
by infinitelyperfect
Summary: A greedy man with the name of Jiraiya wanted a special power all to himself, but when that power is taken from him to save a queen, then given to her baby boy, he breaks into the castle & steals the boy, locking him away. What happens when a thief is comes along? Time for an adventure. Tangled inspired story. NaruSasu. All rights for Tangled go to Disney.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, the song, or Naruto**

**So, I have sort of an obsession with Tangled and one day, I was thinking up some little Naruto story ideas (pretty much all narusasu) and then I thought about making a Tangled theme one! So I came up with this little idea and I really hope that you guys like it. I think it's pretty clever. **

**Oh, I wanted to explain how to tell from Naruto's POV from Sasuke's POV. Other than this bolded text, Sasuke will always have the bolded text. Naruto, on the other hand, will have the italicized text. Sorry if that's confusing. I will probably continue to remind you about that so you don't get confused. **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**This is a story of how I died. Well, actually, it's not even a story about me and it's a quite wonderful adventure. It's a tale about a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki.**

**This story takes place long ago when an old witch was experimenting with a wonderful potion that could change the world. She wanted to be able to heal any type of injury known to man; and she had finally found it. Unfortunately for her, her clumsy ways caused her to spill the potion upon a flower. The witch was less than happy about it and she could never get the potion right ever again, so the flower was the only way to receive these magical qualities; and all you had to do was sing to it.**

**Flower gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**Rumor has been heard**

**Change the fates design**

**Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine**

**But before the old witch could share this power with the world, she ended up passing away; leaving the flower in the hands of her very pervy grandson, Jiraiya. Jiraiya only used this magical power to stay young and he never shared the plant with anyone else. **

**But that needed to change, for a kingdom was built across the river where a bridge connected the kingdom to the forest. A queen and king were getting ready to have a new baby, but the queen became very ill. The king sent out the castle guards to go look for something, anything, to heal the queen. And deep within the forest contained the magic flower that would just save the queen. Jiraiya wanted to keep the flower hidden from the searching men, so he hid it under a fake bush, but one mistake caused the plant to appear right before the guards' eyes. So they dug it up and carried it back to the kingdom where the queen was healed.**

**Soon the queen gave birth to a handsome baby boy with blue eyes and blonde hair just like his father. His name is Naruto. In celebration of the birth of their new baby boy, the king and queen sent up a lantern into the night sky.**

**Later that night, the good day turned bad, for Jiraiya broke into the castle and sung the song to little sleeping Naruto. But he couldn't continue to break into the kingdom, and finding out that nothing worked if taken away from the baby, he decided to steal the kid and take him for his own. Before the king and queen could find out just who the man was, Jiraiya was gone.**

**He hid Naruto away in a tower somewhere hidden in the depths of the forest. He couldn't risk anyone finding his pride and joy.**

**The constant questions always left Naruto's mouth. "Why can't I go outside?" or "Why can't I visit the kingdom?" Jiraiya always told the boy that the outside world was a dangerous place and that he wasn't safe from the people that would want to use his powers in a greedy manor. **

**The tower walls couldn't hide everything from the curious Naruto, though. Every year on his birthday, the king and queen sent lanterns up into the sky in hopes that their lost prince would return. Every single year on his birthday, Naruto would stare in an admiring way at the lanterns; in hopes that he could one day see them in person.**

* * *

_The light seemed to be clear of clouds today. Not what I prefer, since the clouds give me an opportunity to waste the day away pointing out shapes. Father was out getting something to eat for tonight. Which means that I am here alone.. again. Of course I have my friend, Kona, to keep me busy. Although he is a frog, and he doesn't talk. But he's the closest thing to a friend I have, so it's better than nothing._

_I swing my legs over the ledge where the window lies and scoop up Kona. "Alright, I know that the day hasn't even started yet, but we have to do something. Have any suggestions?" He ribbits; his eyes glancing at the ground far below – back and forth, back and forth. "C'mon, Kona. We have plenty of things we can do in here, right?" The frog seems to frown and I laugh; shaking my head. "It's not so bad in here." I turn back into the tower and hop down from the window ledge. _

_I take hold of the broom and sweep around the house. I then mop and do mine and Jiraiya's laundry because he won't do so._

_The chores are no problem for me. In fact, I finish them in about 15 minutes with no effort at all. Which now leaves me to roam the tower and find whatever can keep me busy._

_I pull out my boxes of paints; the wood stained with multiple colors. I take hold of my largest paintbrush and soak it in the blue paint; creating a section behind the orange curtains where my dream will come to life. Well, on the wall that is._

_I finish the painting by adding the last touch of yellow to a floating light. I step back and smile. If only I could actually sit right underneath the wonderful creation. But leaving this tower was forbidden. Jiraiya would never let me leave. Tomorrow is my birthday, though. My 18th birthday. Your 18th birthday symbolizes your becoming of a man, right? That might convince him. I just have to try._

* * *

**The breeze blows back my dark hair as I hop from rooftop to rooftop with my 3 partners in crime: Jugo, Sugeitsu, and Karin. I lean against a golden post and look at the view from the top of the castle. I smirk. I could get used to a view like this one. So fascinating. "Uchiha, you coming are not?" Sugeitsu grumbles. I face him and walk over; allowing Jugo to wrap the wire around my waist.**

**Jugo, Sugeitsu, and Karin slowly descend me down towards the lost prince's crown. I make contact with the crown and shove it in my satchel. A guard sneezes and Jugo shouts from the opening in the ceiling, "Bless you!" We all turn and glare at Jugo. I tug on the wire and they quickly pull me up before the guard can get a good look at us. "No wait!" a shout comes from below.**

**I take the lead and head across the bridge, straight into the shaded forest. Brand new day and we've already seen so much.**

* * *

_The clock ticks by and the sound of the oven makes a loud ding as the timer goes off. I pull out a pan of freshly baked batch of cookies and lay them on the small, round table. "Narutoooooooooooo," Jiraiya's voice calls out from far away. I sigh and get up from seat, over towards the window. "C'mon, let me up kid."_

_ "Hang on a second," I shout at him as I unravel the rope and hook it onto its place; throwing the rest of the rope over the edge and down towards my dad. He grips on and tugs on the rope for me to pull him up. With all of my strength, I tug on the rope as fast as I can and Jiraiya appears with a basket in no time._

_ "I think you're getting better at that," he tilts his head towards me._

_ "Oh, it's nothing," I smile as I still try to catch my breath. He clamps his hand on my shoulder, leans in – a hint of alcohol on his breath – and whispers, "Then I don't know why it takes you so long." He breaks into a fit of deep laughter. "Oh, Naruto, I am just kidding. Stop taking everything so seriously." I add in my nervous laugh for a good two seconds before he looks at me and sort of frowns. "Do you think you could sing for me? My body has been aching all day." I run over and pick up his wooden chair and my small stool. He plops right down and holds on to my hand. I quickly sing the song and finish, opening my eyes to a very furious Jiraiya. "Naruto!"_

_ "So, you know what tomorrow is right?"_

_ "Uhm, I don't know, Saturday?"_

_ "No! It's my birthday!" I lean over and tug on his jacket. Jiraiya gently pushes me off him._

_ "Nah, your birthday was last year, kid!" a grin forms on his face as he stands up and walks away from me._

_ "Well, I know that, but birthdays are an annual thing. And tomorrow is my 18th birthday, and I was wondering, if you would take me to go see the lanterns." I jump off the stool and climb up the stairs to where my masterpiece is hidden behind curtains._

_ "I'm sorry the what?" He narrows his eyes, very confused. I open up the curtains and display my painting of the lanterns in the night sky._

_ "I want to go see the lanterns," I gesture towards the wall._

_ "Oh," his confused look disappears, "you want to go see those weird star things, right?"_

_ "There is no way these are stars, father. I have seen stars, and even charted them, but these lights only appear on my birthday, and ONLY on my birthday." He puts down the basket and sighs._

_ "You want to go outside? But, Naruto, you wouldn't survive out there. You are in here to stay safe. I thought I told you about ruffians and thugs, and how dangerous the world is? Have you learned nothing? Without me by your side, you wouldn't stand a chance. And even then we might run in to trouble and people will find out about your special ability. They will use you, Naruto, and I'm not about to let that happen. So give up this dumb dream of yours and just listen to me. I know what's best for you. I mean, I am your father." Of course he brings the speech out on me. I just want to go live my dream, but this tower, this power... all of it keeps me from doing what I want._

_I hang my head and walk down the small steps. Jiraiya pats my back and says, "Look kid, I love you, and this is for the best."_

_ "I get it. Love you more, father."_

_ "I'm pretty sure I love you most." I manage a smile before taking hold of the rope and lifting Jiraiya back to the grassy ground. I pull the rope back inside the tower and lounge around the house. Can't wait to spend my birthday like I always do…_

* * *

**I take a sharp right with the 3 others following my lead. We all kneel over and take a breather. I glance at the tree next to me and notice all of our wanted signs nailed onto it's bark. I pick off my poster and glare at it. "Sasuke, what's the matter?" Jugo asks.**

** "Since when do I have a mustache?" I note.**

** "Why does it matter?" Sugeitsu groans. I narrow my eyes at him and show him the wanted sign of me with a 'Dirty Sanchez'.**

** "They always give me facial hair. I don't have facial hair."**

** "Dude, who cares? It's just a nonexistent detail added," Sugeitsu complains.**

** "Easy for you to say, you guys look great!" I gesture towards their posters hung up on the tree. He shrugs and I sigh, hanging my head. **

**The sound of horse hooves rumbles against the ground. We all turn and face the hill; guards loaded up on their steeds with weapons at the go. No worries. We just have to- "RUN!" Karin shouts as if reading my mind. Wouldn't surprise me if she somehow found a way to. That girl is nuts.**

**I turn on my heels and head downhill following behind the others. The guards charge after us which leads our speed to quicken.**

**We come to a dead end with the castle men not far behind. With a second glance, the four of us decide to throw each other up one by one and pull the last one up all together. "Give us the satchel first, pretty boy," Sugeitsu cocks his head at the brown bag.**

** "Don't trust me, Sugeitsu?" No reaction comes out of him. "Alright then." I toss him the satchel and the three of them all lug me up to the top of the grassy plain.**

**Karin holds out her hand; waiting for me to pull her up. "Sorry Karin, I have my hands full," I add with a knowing smirk; holding out the satchel. I zip away with the sound of angry cries in the distance. I laugh to myself when an arrow whizzes past my head. Oh shit.**

**Hopping over isolated logs and loose twigs, I make my way around the forest while avoiding any contact with the guards. Not for long though. Within a couple minutes, the men catch up to me and yell at me to return the satchel. "Sorry boys. Not gonna happen." They all grumble underneath their breath and continue to chase me around the dark forest.**

**I jump through an opening in the tree which leaves all but one horse stuck behind the branches.**

**I groan; tossing my head back in frustration.**

**A vine comes into view and I grab hold; swinging around and taking a seat on the castle man's stallion. The horse immediately notices that I'm not his rider and tries to throw me off.**

**I keep hold of the satchel as he shakes me off his back. The horse locks eyes with me; his full of hatred. I gulp and jump off the cliff in hopes of finding a soft landing.**

**I tuck and roll into a defensive stance. Brushing off my clothes, I try and find a place to hide.**

**I take cover under a large boulder; the sound of the stallion echoing through the trees.**

**Leaning against what appeared to be a solid form, I find a secret place and walk right in. The smell of fresh water fills my nose. No wonder there was such a strong scent, I think to myself. There is a whole waterfall running through the cliff behind a tall tower. That's strange.**

**The tower looks abandoned which is good on my part. All I have to do is hide for a little until the men give up their search for me.**

**I pull out some arrows and begin climbing up the stone of the tower wall. The wind nips at my clothes as I continue to get higher and higher; my destination closer by the second.**

**I hop into the lit tower and sigh, "Alone at last." A sharp pain comes from the back of my head and I fall over; the darkness swarming around me.**

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if you'd like, check out some of my other stories or leave a review. It means a lot to me. My fans are some of my favorite people. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
